Cool Miami Nights
by LA Calleigh
Summary: Are vampires running loose in Miami? Calleigh's about to discover a dark secret, one that will turn her world upside down. Rated M to be safe, for supernatural violence and sex.
1. Prologue

Cool Miami Nights

A/N: I've been a vampire fan since I was a little girl, watching Dark Shadows…the original, so, yeah; I'm dating myself a bit. I'm not using any one vampire to create "my" Horatio. He's a bit of Bill Compton, from HBO's True Blood (I love those books!) a bit of Edward Cullen, and a bit of Barnabus Collins, from Dark Shadows. I'm also getting a lot of my information from the New Orleans Vampire Association. Since they aren't real, I was told that creative license would not be punishable by a stake to the heart or a silver bullet.

* * *

Can there be vampires in Miami? Calleigh used to think they were just tales she heard in Louisiana, but now there are two handsome vampires living in Miami, one in her very own crime lab.

**Prologue**

It was winter in Miami, and a sinister presence moved slowly though the streets, taking in the new environment. Even with the cooler than usual temperatures, it still felt warm to the two men stalking the street in search of their prey. South Beach would be perfect, lots of beautiful women leaving the clubs looking for a man to take them home. They had followed the same type of searching for victims when they lived in New York, so it wouldn't be hard to find two willing women to spend some time with. It didn't take long. They had waited until the cab line had gone and approached the club where two women were waiting for a ride.

"Do you need a ride home?" The younger of the two smiled at them, hoping to put them at ease.

The women looked at each other, and then back at the men. "Are you sure you don't mind? We live over on the other side of town."

"Actually, we're heading that direction; it's no problem at all." The handsome older man stepped out of the shadow, keeping his head low.

The women whispered to each other, deciding that both men were kind of cute and they might get lucky. The men exchanged quick glances. They were thinking the same thing, but a different kind of lucky. "Ok, sure, if you're sure it's not out of your way."

"No problem at all, ladies, our car is right across the street." He pointed to a black SUV with tinted windows. After they walked them across the street, the younger man got behind the wheel and the older man helped one of the women into the front seat, and then held the back door open for the other woman.

"I was hoping you'd sit with me." She looked into his deep blue eyes as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I was hoping you'd want to sit back her with me." He glanced into the rear view mirror at his brother, who moved the mirror out of view of the back seat. "It will give us a chance to get to know each other." His eyes remained on hers while he gently moved his hands along her face and neck. He moved in and gently kissed her, and was relieved when she responded. She was ready, and he was past ready. He began to move his mouth over her neck, listening to her gentle moans of pleasure, the slowly and gently sank his teeth into her neck. As he began to draw her blood from the open wound, she moved her head to one side to give him better access. To anyone looking on, it would simply look like foreplay, but the driver knew that this was the main course, and he was ready for his taste.

"They sound like they're havin' fun back there." He glanced over at his passenger, who moved closer to him.

"I know a good spot to pull over…turn left at the next corner." The driver did as was requested. This was just too easy. He'd been worried that moving to a new town was going to create problems finding suitable willing subjects. He stopped the SUV at the end of a dark alley and turned off the engine. He immediately pulled his passenger to him and began to kiss her deeply. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes and began preparing her for what was to come.

"You are so beautiful." He stroked her face and neck, his eyes never leaving hers until he was sure she was ready. He saw her eyes glaze over and then close as she leaned back into him. His hunger was so great he didn't take the time to be gentle. He sank his teeth roughly into her and began to feed hungrily.

His brother looked up and saw the way his brother was taking the girl. "Easy, Brother, we can always get another one, leave her enough to live on." His hunger sated for the time being, he gently licked her wound closed. "Ray, it's time to go, this one will be coming around soon, let's get them home."

"Check her purse and get an address." Ray checked the front passenger's address. They were roommates, which made in very convenient. They got the girls home, undressed them and put them into bed before they regained consciousness. "Do we have time to…?"

"Raymond, that's not how we work, you know that, and you've found a girlfriend already."

"That reminds me, when are you going to find one?" He locked the front door and headed out to the SUV.

"I've found one; she just doesn't know it yet. I saw her when I was coming in the other night, she was just leaving."

"You're taking a CSI? I'd pay good money to see that. Let's see, there's a quiet mousy one, one that'll kick your ass, and one that'll shoot you, so which one are you going for?

"Calleigh Duquesne, and trust me Ray, she will NOT shoot me." He smiled and ran his hand through his red hair. "Calleigh Duquesne will be mine very soon."


	2. Chapter 1

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter One

Calleigh was about three hours into the second half of her fourth double shift of the week when he walked into the lab. He stood about six feet tall with flaming red hair and pale skin. He smiled as he caught her staring at him, and began to make his way over to where she was standing. "Hello, I'm Horatio Caine. I just transferred here from New York."

"Oh, you just be our new lieutenant. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to appear like I was staring, I'm just on my fourth double this week."

"Yes, I noticed that on the schedule. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Sure." He was gone before she could continue, and back in a flash with a steamy cup of hot sweet black coffee.

_How did he know how I take my coffee? _This guy must be psychic or something. "How did you know I take sugar in my coffee?"

"You just look like a sugar type person, Calleigh."

_Ok, now I KNOW I didn't tell him my first name. _"Thanks, Lieutenant."

The smile she gave him set his blood on fire. "Horatio, Calleigh, please? So, are you all alone here tonight?" His sharpened senses hadn't detected anyone else in the darkened lab.

"Yeah, just me. Everyone else is out on a call, and I'm still working on these bullets from this morning."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then. I'll go get my office in order." Once in his office, he sat at his desk and watched her from afar, her scent still hanging heavy in the air. He pictured himself quickly moving back down the stairs and standing quietly behind her. As she stopped to take a sip of coffee she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. He licked his lips as the pulsating artery in her neck called to him. He breathed her name as he thought of lowering his lips to her neck, and then, sinking his fangs into her. His fangs extended involuntarily at the thought. He knew she would taste as sweet as the coffee he'd just left on her desk. He had to use all of the control he'd mastered over the years to stop thinking of her and retract his teeth. He closed his eyes and called to her with his thoughts. He couldn't remember ever wanting anyone this badly. Her blood called to him, and his body ached to hold hers. As he channeled his thoughts, he opened his eyes to focus on her. It was working. She closed her eyes and hung her head forward. It would be so easy to simply take her now. He had to remind himself that he wasn't like that. He wasn't a monster like so many of his kind. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, breaking the connection with Calleigh.

He watched her as she regained control of herself, looking around as if someone was in the room. Watching from his desk, he sent her a thought…"Calleigh"…her head snapped up and she looked around for him. Seeing him in his office, she laughed and shook her head.

_All these long hours are making me crazy!_ Her phone rang and she smiled when she saw the caller ID. "Hi, Eric…miss me?"

"Of course I do. You want me to come over when you get off work?"

"I don't think so, I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep so I can make it back for the morning shift."

"You sure, Babe? I can just hold you all night."

_Tell him no, Calleigh._

She wasn't sure where that voice came from, but it sounded serious. "Eric, I need my sleep, and I need to get back to work so I can get home and into bed."

Oh, ok, I'll see you in the morning, then. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Eric, that's way out of the way for you, I'll just see you at work, now let me go, the new night boss is here and I don't want him to see me talking to my boyfriend on company time. Not on his first day, anyway."

_Hang up the phone, Calleigh, now._

"Ok, I love you…Calleigh?" He looked down at his phone. Call ended. She'd hung up on him.

Calleigh decided that she was more tired than she thought, so she downed her coffee and headed to the break room for another cup. "Mmm…still nice and hot." She poured a cup and then made a fresh pot for the night crew, so they'd have some when they returned. She glanced up at Horatio's office as she made her way back to her lab and found him watching her with a smile on his face. She smiled and winked as she passed his office, and then returned to her lab and finished her bullet analysis.

Once she finished, she cleaned up her workstation and headed upstairs to let Horatio know she was leaving.

"I'm leaving for the night, Horatio."

"Let me walk you out to your car, Calleigh."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"I insist. You never know what type of predator there might be waiting in a parking garage."

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest man?"

If she only knew. "After you, Ma'am." He held his office door open for her and watched her walk down the stairs. He couldn't wait to get her into the elevator. He pushed the 'down' button and smiled at her. Once the doors opened, he held them for her and pushed the button for the garage. Once the doors to the garage opened he stepped out into the darkness and looked around. Sure that there was no one in sight, he pulled Calleigh into a shadow.

"Horatio? What…" His lips covered hers in a heartbeat, and then quickly moved to her throat. He needed to taste her. She had quickly become his drug. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked her neck softly, slowly moving his hands along her body. She suddenly opened her eyes…"Eric."

He bit down harder, and growled possessively. "Do not EVER say his name in my presence!"

Her eyes slowly closed as she once again began to feel the pleasure of Horatio's touch. "What are you doing to me?"

He pushed his body against hers. "Making you mine." She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his touch.

He once again looked deeply into her eyes. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, this time she did not fight him. It was then he realized he'd made what could be a deadly mistake. In his hurry to sate his bloodlust, he'd forgotten to glamour her.

"You're a vampire? I heard stories about them living in Louisiana, but I'd never met a real one. Wait, did you just turn me into one?"

"No, Calleigh, and if you die right now, you won't become one, either. That's just one of the stories that mortals made up to scare people away from us. You'll find there are a great many things that you've heard about us that aren't true."

"So what did you just do to me?"

"Just a taste, love. I also was sending you're my thoughts."

"I thought I was going crazy."

"No, not crazy, you'll just able to hear my thoughts, as I'll be able to hear yours. You will also be safe from any other vampire now; they will know that you are mine."

"There are MORE here? Why Miami, there's so much sunlight?"

"My brother chose to come here to be with his female. She's also a police officer…a homicide detective."

"And you couldn't stay where you were?"

"No, my brother is also my maker. The one who created me. We'd also been in one place for too long, we have to keep moving every few years."

"What? That is sick, Horatio."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you the whole thing one day. For now, though, go home and get some sleep. Oh, and do me a favor, start taking vitamin B for me, it'll build your blood up."

"You plan to keep taking my blood?"

"Ray and I have a doctor who can supply us with bags of blood from the blood bank at the hospital, so we don't have to feed on humans as often. Ray feeds from his female…and I feed" He stroked her cheek gently…"from mine."

"But what about…"

"Do NOT say his name. I'm going to transfer you to the night shift with me. You will make sure I'm out of here in time to be resting by sunup, can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"

"Nightshift. I'm more of a morning person."

"I'll keep the coffee coming, Calleigh, but I'll need your help."

She nodded her head and yawned. "All right, I'll do it, but will you please let me go home and get into bed now? You're not the only one who needs to rest."

"Remember, I'll be in your mind, so if HE shows up, I'll know it. The upside is that if you're ever in any kind of danger, I'll know that, too, and will be there to defend you."

She giggled, still too stunned to take everything seriously. "My knight in shining fangs."

"Be careful driving home. Let me know when you're home safely."

"I don't have your phone number."

"Just think it, I'll hear you."

"This is gonna take some gettin' used to."

He kissed her softly. "It is for me, too, Sweetheart. Go home and get some sleep." He helped her into her car and watched her drive away, chuckling at the confused thoughts floating around in her head. A few minutes after he settled in at his desk to organize things he heard her.

_Horatio, I'm home._

_Rest well, Calleigh. Sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow night._

She ran water for a soothing bath. After the double shift and her experience with Horatio, she needed to relax. As she added her favorite vanilla scent to the water, she found herself wondering if he liked it. She tried to shake that thought from her mind, but she couldn't. It was like he had permanently taken up residence in her brain. She stepped out of her clothes and tossed them into the hamper and eased herself into the tub. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, but she kept hearing his voice.

_Mine, Calleigh._

Suddenly he appeared at her bathroom door, quickly shedding his clothing and sliding behind her in the tub. She leaned back against him and let his hands roam her body. He took the sponge and slowly washed her, and then moved his hands in between her legs and began to massage her while moving one finger in and out. His expert hands moved faster and faster, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Just as he knew she was ready to climax, he sank his teeth into her neck, creating the most earth shattering climax she'd ever experienced. He kept his mouth on her throat, still sucking gently until her breathing returned to normal.

"Horatio, that was amazing." She reached behind her to find he was gone. Had he ever been there? She moved her hands to her throat, it didn't feel any different. The tub water was almost cold, she must have fallen asleep and this was simply a dream. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself with a large towel and looked into the mirror. She looked the same. She dried herself quickly and slipped into a nightgown, and then hurried to bed, hoping for another dream with her handsome vampire.


	3. Chapter 2

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Two

Calleigh awoke with a start just before dawn to find Horatio standing at her bedroom window watching her sleep. "Horatio! What are you doing in here, aren't you supposed to be goin'…wherever it is you go during daytime?"

"I needed to see you first…to tell you that I put your paperwork through. You start night shift tonight, so you have all day to sleep."

"You could have told me that last night when you were here. Aren't you comin' in? Oh, wait, I remember this part." She laughed. "Please come in."

"Calleigh, I've been at CSI all night, I never left. Even if I had left, I couldn't have come into your home without an invitation"

"Uh-huh…then who was with me in the bathtub last night?"

"It was just a dream, Love."

"It was NO dream, and I'm NOT your love."

"If there was time, I'd show you that you are wrong on both counts. You are part of me, I'll be in your dreams quite often, and you'll definitely know the difference between us in a dream and us in reality. Now, go back to sleep, and I'll see you after sundown."

Calleigh looked out her window at the light coming up over the horizon. "Hurry, Horatio, the sun's coming up."

"See, you do care. I don't live far." He kissed her softly "Sleep well."

She flopped back down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, and then reached over and turned off the alarm. She had all day to sleep…or so she thought.

"Calleigh…Calleigh, wake up." Someone was in her room and shaking her out of a sound sleep. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. It was still daylight, so it wasn't Horatio. She blinked a few times to focus.

"Eric? What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come pick me up this morning!"

"Morning? It's past noon, Calleigh. You hung up on me last night, you wouldn't let me come over, and you transfer to nights without telling me…what's going on?"

"You never answered me…what are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"

"It's my lunch hour, so I came over to make sure that you're all right."

"And you just let yourself in."

"You gave me the key!"

"Well, now you can just give it back. I told you when I gave it to you that it was for emergencies only, and this is NOT an emergency. I have to work tonight and I need to sleep. We are NOT having this conversation right now!"

_Calleigh, get him out of your house. I can't come help you right now._

"Give me my key and get out!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Lieutenant Caine asked me to transfer to his shift, all right? He thought since I've been doing so many double shifts that I might as well work nights so I didn't have to do as many of them."

"You don't even know this guy, and you said you'd to it?"

"Eric, I see you all the time…at work, at home…I need a break."

"Calleigh…"

"Eric, you said you wanted to know; now you do. Now give me my key and get out! Don't make me call Tripp and charge you with trespassing!"

"Fine, but this isn't over." He headed for the door and then turned back and glared at her. "I love you, Calleigh, but, you know, sometimes you can be a real bitch." He pulled the key off his key ring and tossed it at her before exiting the house, slamming the door behind him.

She picked up the key and returned to her bedroom before collapsing on her bed in tears.

_He's gone, Horatio._

_I know, Love. Try to get some more rest. I'll see you soon._

_Hurry._

_As soon as the sun sets, Calleigh._

Horatio was as good as his word. No sooner had the shadows disappeared he was at her door. "Waiting for another invitation?"

"No, just trying to be polite."

"A polite vampire, who knew. You can take my blood and take over my mind without permission, but heaven forbid you come into my house without an invitation."

"Calleigh, is it really me that you're upset with?"

"I was upset that you weren't here to rip Eric's throat out today."

Horatio chuckled. "We don't do that, Calleigh, you're thinking of werewolves."

She cast a shocked look at him and continued. "Well, if I asked you to, couldn't you do it?"

"There are some more ruthless vampires who don't care who they attack, and kill for fun. I would only attack to protect you, and even then, try not to kill them. I've spent many years working on control."

"How many?"

"Too many, Calleigh. Lack of control is how my brother and I came to be made. Raymond has made many of our kind, I have made none."

"You've never bitten anyone?"

"I didn't say that. I said that I've never turned anyone."

"Oh. Are you going to turn me?" She put her hand to her throat and back away from him.

"No, Calleigh, when it's time for us to move on, you'll be left behind, as will Raymond's female."

"Doesn't that get awfully lonely?"

"No, I just find another when we move on."

"So you expect me to play throwaway girlfriend, is that it? When you're done with me you just move on to someone else…what younger? When can I expect this to happen?"

"We usually stay in one place about five years, anything longer than that…"

"Great…so I get to keep you for five years…or until you find another 'female'."

"I knew the minute I laid eyes on you that you were the one I wanted, Calleigh."

She sighed deeply and looked at the clock. "We've got a couple of hours left before we have to be at work. Do you want to spend them fighting, or showing me how much you want me?"

Horatio emitted a low growl and moved toward her, sweeping her up into his arms and depositing her on the bed. Slowly and gently he removed her clothing, taking time to admire her body. She reached up, began unbuttoning his shirt, and roughly shoved it down his arms along with his jacket. He impatiently began to move his mouth over her body and caressing her with his hands. He gently spread her legs and sucked on her inner thigh, before gently sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin. While he feasted on her blood, he used his thumb to caress her and drive her over the edge. He licked the wound until it was healed and then moved his mouth to lick up the tasty juices she was creating just for him. He moved his tongue faster and faster until she cried out; holding his hair tightly and then he moved back up her body and kissed her deeply. "I want you, Calleigh. Let me love you."

All she could do was nod. She'd never slept with a man she'd just met, but there was something different about this one. He moved up on his knees and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and then slowly lowered them down his legs. He positioned himself between her legs and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure, Love? There's no turning back after tonight. After tonight you are mine."

"I'm sure, Horatio." She couldn't tell him no.

Once again, exerting all the self-control he possessed, he buried himself deep inside her as she sighed his name. Encouraged by her moans of pleasure, he slowly began to move in and out going deeper and harder with each thrust. She met him thrust for thrust, finally wrapping her legs around his waist to give him deeper access. He felt that she was close and wanted her to feel the ultimate pleasure. He opened his wrist and placed it at her mouth. "Drink, Love, it will increase your pleasure."

She didn't think twice. As she wrapped her lips around his wrist and began to suck, he sank his teeth into her throat, and they rode the exquisite wave of pleasure together. Horatio closed Calleigh's wound as she continued to drink from him. "Sweetheart, that's enough, leave some for me." He was beginning to feel weak from the amount of blood she had taken from him.

"Oh, my God, Horatio, are you all right? I can't believe I drank your blood. Did I take too much?"

"No, I'll be fine in a few minutes, Calleigh. I just need to rest a bit."

"Is it always like this? Amazing, I mean?"

"I can honestly say that I've never felt anything like that, Calleigh. It WAS amazing."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I guess I should set the alarm so we won't be late for work."

"No need, I'll wake us up when it's time."

She smiled again and closed her eyes. "Amazing."


	4. Chapter 3

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Three

"Calleigh, it's time to wake up." Horatio rubbed her back gently.

"I slept the whole time? I never sleep this well. It must be the company." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Your body is tired from lack of blood. We'll need to find you an all night drug store and get some vitamins tonight."

"Haven't you been giving me blood?"

"Yes, but it's nowhere near enough to replace what I've taken."

"Wait, I took more from you than you took from me…didn't I?"

"Yes, but our bodies react differently to the loss of blood. Come, let's get you up and ready for work."

"I need to take a quick shower…care to join me?" She held out her hand to him, leaving him little room to decline.

Thirty minutes later after making love and bathing, they were dressed for work. "Am I driving you?"

"No, Sweetheart, I have my own car, I'll be leaving before you do."

"Am I ever going to be able to spend the day sleeping with you?"

"As soon as my guest room in the basement is finished." He smiled at her confused look. "You don't think I sleep in a coffin do you?"

"Well, considering my vast experience with vampires, I have no idea what to think."

"Right now I sleep on a cot in my basement with no windows. I have contractors that come at night…I tell them I want them to work when I'm at work…and they are building me a small guest room, complete with a nice king sized bed. Once that is completed, you are welcome to spend the day any time you want. You and Ray will be the only ones who know where I rest."

"I'll carry the secret to my grave."

"Let's hope it never comes to that, Calleigh." He put his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Ever the gentleman." They walked hand in hand to her car. Horatio stopped and looked around, moving closer to her. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, just a bad feeling. Get in and drive straight to work, I'll see you there soon."

She nodded and climbed into her car, started it up and sped off. Horatio stood in her driveway and smelled the air. It wasn't danger, but trouble nonetheless. He got into his car quickly and followed Calleigh to the police station. She was still in the parking garage when he pulled in. "Everything all right now?"

"Yes…I just had the feeling that we were about to have some trouble."

"You think it might have been Eric again? His car isn't here."

"I'm not sure, but I intend to keep an eye on you tonight, Sweetheart." He took her by the hand and led her into the building. Once in the elevator he leaned into her body for another kiss. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck, tilting it to one side to give him better access. He kissed her neck softly, and then pulled back. "Not right now, my beautiful temptress, if we stop the elevator now it will attract too much attention."

"Oh, right, I didn't think about that. I just thought that you might need to feed before we go out on a call, you know, keep up your strength and all that."

"I have a small refrigerator and microwave in my office. I keep a supply of blood in it at all times."

"Aren't you afraid someone will find it?"

"It's locked, and I have the only key."

The elevator stopped on their floor, and they pulled apart quickly before the doors opened. They allowed their hands to brush gently before parting. Once Horatio got to the top of his stairs he turned to watch Calleigh make her way to her lab. He stepped in to his office to find his brother waiting for him.

"So, brother, are you going to share your new toy? It's hard to believe you got her so quickly, maybe she'd like some diversity."

"Calleigh is mine, Raymond."

"I can always order you to share her."

Horatio's bared his fangs and hissed at his brother. "She is mine!"

"Well, well, this is new for you, little brother." Ray laughed. "I never get tired of calling you that. That's the only good thing father did for me…he made me, knowing that I would make you."

"Are you here for anything special, or just to be your normal annoying self?"

"No, nothing special. I've just been watching you with the female, and wondering what there was about her that made you choose her so quickly. She IS quite beautiful, brother."

"She is also very loyal, Ray. Leave her alone."

"How much does she know?"

"Almost everything…I don't intend to lie to her or glamour her. She's special." He put his hand up to silence his brother. "She's coming."

Ray nodded as Calleigh poked her head inside Horatio's office. "Hi, you must be Raymond. I'm Calleigh." She extended her hand to him, and as he took it he looked into her eyes in an attempt to read her mind. She snatched her hand back quickly. "Don't you try that with me! Horatio is the only one allowed in my mind." She moved over behind the desk and pushed her body close to Horatio's.

"I told you she's loyal, Raymond."

_You did? That's so sweet, Horatio._

_It's the truth, Calleigh. _He ran his hand down her arm.

"Oh, please, you're both making me ill."

Calleigh frowned at him. "Well, then, you can always leave. Were you invited here?"

"Nice try, Calleigh. This isn't a private home, I don't need an invitation."

"Fine, we're leaving anyway. That's what I came to tell you, Horatio, we have a call. From what they told me, you might want to…" she glanced at his refrigerator…"before we leave."

"Oh, how sweet, brother, she even tells you when to eat."

"I think you'd better leave, you'll be wanted on this call, too. It IS a homicide, after all."

"I'll see you soon, Horatio."

Calleigh turned to see Horatio sipping a warm beverage from a large coffee mug. "Is that…?" He nodded. "What's it taste like?"

"They all taste different, this one is particularly salty, but I take what I can get."

She looked down at the floor. "Um, what about mine?"

"Yours isn't salty at all. You must drink plenty of water…and it's also slightly sweet, probably from all the coffee you drink." He took another sip and put the mug back in his refrigerator, snapping the lock shut. "Ready to go?" She nodded. "We'll take my Hummer."

They drove quietly out to the glades where the murders had occurred. Calleigh got out first and after grabbing her kit, hurried over to the other investigators. Seeing the gruesome sight in front of her, she knew she needed to warn Horatio. She turned to hurry and catch him, but it was too late, she ran right into his chest. "Sorry, I was coming to warn you."

"It's fine, Calleigh, let's get to work." They had only been on the scene about thirty minutes when Calleigh began to get the feeling that Horatio was in trouble. She stopped working and looked over at him.

_Go feed, Horatio._

_It's too late for that, Calleigh._

_Then, you know what you have to do, Handsome._

He walked over and grasped her arm, and then pulled her away from the scene. "Get in the back seat." He looked around to make sure no one noticed that they were missing, and then followed her into the Hummer. He kissed her deeply as he lowered her onto the seat, and then gently sank his teeth into her neck. She moaned with pleasure as his soft hands caressed her body as he drank from her.

"Oh, God, Horatio…more."

"No, Love, we have to get back." He opened his wrist for her, allowing her to replenish her blood supply as he closed her wound. As he opened the door, they found Raymond waiting for them.

"You are feeding her? You know we don't allow our females to feed!"

"She is mine, and I'll do with her as I please, Ray."

Calleigh exited the Hummer and moved in front of Horatio. "Yes, I AM his, and he'll do with me what I ALLOW him to do!"

Raymond reached out and stroked Calleigh's cheek. "Horatio, you've certainly picked a feisty one."

Calleigh was fuming. "You wanna see feisty?" She stepped forward and punched Raymond in the face. "Now, leave us alone, Ray. Oh, and if you ever think of touching me again…remember that I have silver bullets in my gun and a sharpened stake with your name on it!"

Raymond showed her his fangs, surprised when she didn't show fear. "I'll deal with you later, brother." He looked at the couple over his shoulder as he returned to the crime scene.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sweetheart."

"He's not going to touch me, Horatio. Wait, you don't pass your women around, do you?"

"Not as a rule, no…but he's told me he wants you for himself."

"You're not going to …"

"No, I've already told him that you belong to me, which means you are untouchable. The hard part is that his woman is after me. In his warped mine, the easiest thing is just to share."

"That is disgusting. So who's this woman, so when I see her coming I can scratch her eyes out?"

He laughed, stroked her arm gently, and then pointed to the crime scene. "She's over there, by the patrol car, with the long brown hair."

"Yelena? Yelena Salas belongs to Ray?"

"So you're friends?"

"I didn't say that…I know her, but we've never been friendly. Now that I know she wants you, it's gonna get ugly if she comes around." She laughed. "You know, I've never been the possessive type before. Now, I even think of someone looking at you twice I want to…is that from your blood?"

"Yes, everything is enhanced. All your senses will be heightened, and your feelings will be stronger. You will love and hate more deeply, be more protective and possessive of those you care about, and be much stronger…which is why you weren't injured when you hit my brother. To a normal mortal, hitting a vampire is like punching a statue."

"So I'm more like you now, just still breathing. That must be why I crave your blood."

"No, that means you're hungry for something else. Bloodlust is a powerful thing." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Let's get this crime scene processed so we can get back to the lab and have a little alone time."

"Sounds wonderful, Handsome. Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 4

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Four

Strong sexual content warning…if you're offended, or too young, you might want to skip this chapter

After they had finished with the crime scene, Horatio led Calleigh to the Hummer and drove her further out into the Glades. No words were needed, she knew instinctively were they were going…away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team. Once he stopped the Hummer, he came around to her side and pulled her out, pushing her roughly against the side of the vehicle. "I need you NOW, Calleigh." She didn't have time to answer as his mouth claimed hers. She quickly began working the buttons of his shirt as his mouth moved down her throat to her chest. Quickly divesting her of her blouse, he then ripped her bra from her body. She began to protest, that was her favorite bra, but his mouth was once again over hers, his tongue probing, and demanding entrance. She moved her hands to his belt and fumbled with the buckle as his mouth moved down to her breasts. He slowly removed her pants as he let his teeth nip gently at her soft flesh. He couldn't get enough of her. He lifted her up and entered her with one long quick stroke, holding her legs up around his waist, using the Hummer for support.

"Oh, yes, Horatio, more…more." He was right, the bloodlust was powerful.

_Quiet, Love, we're not that far away from people. Are you ready to try something new?_

She looked into his eyes and nodded. There was just enough moonlight to see that his eyes had turned a golden color. He reached up to his neck, making a deep scratch along the artery. Her eyes widened as the blood began to spray quickly. He didn't need to tell her what to do; she covered the wound with her mouth and began to suck gently, only letting a small amount of blood come from the wound each time.

_Good girl, Calleigh, that's right, take it slowly, I'll heal as you take me into you._

He began to stroke harder and harder into her. As he felt her begin to climax, he sank his teeth into her. As he began to feed from her, she sucked a bit harder on his neck, allowing them to ride out their climaxes together. Horatio began to feel weak, and pulled her head from his neck. "That's enough, Sweetheart." She saw him begin to heal, and leaned back and licked the rest of the blood from his neck.

"That was amazing. The more I drank, the more I wanted."

"Yes, I was afraid of that, we'll have to make sure you don't drink as much, Calleigh."

"Why? You like it don't you?"

"You are becoming addicted to it, Love, you'll begin to need it to survive."

"Just like you are."

"Exactly, Calleigh, just like I am."

"Is that why Ray was so upset?"

"No, he was upset because he knew he couldn't have you once you've fed from me. We've bonded."

"Does that mean you won't leave me behind?"

"We've got a long time to discuss that, Sweetheart."

She looked at her watch. "Speaking of time, we'd better get dressed and get back into town. It's only about an hour and a half until dawn. I'll finish up your paperwork, it's the least I can do for, uh…what we just did."

He picked up her clothes and dusted them off. "I'll try to find a cleaner place next time."

"Next time can be at my place before work."

"Do you think that's safe with Eric hanging around?"

"Safe?" She laughed "I'll be with you for one thing; I'm sure with all your blood in me that I can kick his butt for a second thing, and thirdly, I have the best gun safe in all of Miami. Yeah, it's safe."

"You might be a bit bruised on your back from our encounter tonight. If you are, let me know and I'll heal you and rub you down."

"Sounds good to me." They climbed back into the Hummer and headed back to the office. After making sure no one was watching them, Calleigh exited the Hummer and hurried around to the driver's side to quickly kiss Horatio good bye. "Rest well, I'll see you tonight."

"Stay here until sunup, Calleigh; I still don't trust my brother."

"I won't leave until the sun is streaming in the windows."

"That's my girl. He kissed her one more time and drove off towards home."

Calleigh sat at Horatio's desk finishing up the night shift paperwork. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Eric come up the stairs.

"So where's this new LT?"

"Oh, Eric, you scared me…I didn't hear you coming. He went home. I told him that I'd finish the paperwork. It's amazing how much free time I have on nights."

"I guess that means you won't be fighting to get your shift back. Where does that leave us?"

"US? After you called me a bitch, I don't know if there IS an us anymore, Eric."

"Calleigh, I' sorry, I was just angry."

"Just get out, I have work to finish so I can go home."

"You're actually going home on time?"

"I'm tired; we had a busy night last night, huge crime scene out in the Glades….all I want to do is go home and climb into bed and sleep until it's time to come back to work."

_Calleigh, Love, calm down._

She unconsciously smiled. _I'm calm; I just want him to leave me alone._

"What's so funny?"

"What?"

"You're smiling…I love it when you smile at me." He reached out to touch her but she batted his hand away.

"I wasn't smiling at you. I was thinking about a dream I had yesterday, that's all. I can't wait to get home and start dreaming again. It's so much better than the crap I have to put up with when I'm awake." She slammed her last file shut and placed it on the stack in front of her. "There, all done. Now all Horatio has to do tonight is go over then and sign them."

"So you're doing all this to impress him?" He pounded the stack of files on the desk.

"No, I'm doing all this because when he's not here, I'm in charge. That's one of the perks of working with him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have one last cup of coffee before I head home." She pushed past him and headed to the break room, pouring herself a large mug of coffee. Someone had turned the pot off, and it was only lukewarm, so she took the mug back upstairs and placed it in Horatio's microwave. She made herself comfortable in his chair and watched the sun come up over the Atlantic. _I'm watching the sunrise from your office, Handsome. I wish you were here having coffee with me._

_I'll see you tonight, Love. Are you all right?_

She sighed deeply. _I'll be better once I'm out of here. I'll see you tonight. Do you need another invitation, or can you just come right in?_

_No, I don't need another invitation. I'll be there to wake you up._

_I can't wait. I'm done with my coffee, I'm heading home now._

_Rest well, Calleigh, Love._

She took her cup to the break room and rinsed it out, and then headed to her car. The drive home felt longer than usual, she couldn't wait to get into bed and to meet Horatio in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Five

Calleigh opened her eyes and stretched…then groaned. Her back ached, just like Horatio told her it might. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and twisted her body to look at her back in the mirror. "Oh, don't those bruises look attractive? I guess it'll be long sleeves for me tonight."

"They'll be gone in no time, Calleigh."

She jumped and screamed. "Damnit, Horatio! You've got to stop doin' that, you scared me to death!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I just woke up. Take a look at what you did to my back."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time, Love."

"You said something about healing me?"

"I did. Into the shower. It will feel better with warm water running over your body."

She giggled. "I think you just want me naked in the shower again."

"I want you naked everywhere, Calleigh." He slowly removed his clothes while she watched, licking her lips in anticipation. He turned the water on so it would warm up, slowly undressed her, and then backed her up into the shower stall. "How's that feel?"

"Nice...oh, ouch, that didn't feel so hot." He had backed her into the wall.

He turned her around so her back was facing him and began to rub gently with one hand, while opening his wrist with the other so she could drink and heal. "Don't take too much this time, just enough to heal." As soon as the bruises were gone he pulled her back from the wall, bent her forward and pulled her hips into his, shoving his hard length inside her. "Hold the wall, Calleigh, I don't want you to hit your head." The warm water continued to flood around her body, allowing the healing process to finish. She reached up and pushed back on the wall, allowing him to pound into her roughly. She moaned with pleasure each time he pushed in deeper. Once his wrist was healed he reached around and began rubbing her sensitive nub with his inhuman speed. As he felt her coming close to her peak, he gripped her hips tightly and began to speed up his thrusts…thrusts that no human man could match.

"Oh, my GOD, Horatio, what are you doing to me?"

_Shhh, love, just enjoy it._

_Don't stop, please don't stop._

_As you command, my love._

He kept thrusting harder and harder, changing her position, bringing her to climax over and over again until she began to feel weak in the knees. He scooped her up and carried her quickly to the bed and laid her down, and she flipped him on his back, holding him down as she straddled him, lowering herself slowly on him. "My turn, Handsome." She began to move slowly up and down, rocking back and forth in a torturously slow pace.

_Calleigh_

_Can't take it?_

_NO!_

He flipped her back over onto her back and impaled her in one swift movement. He lifted her knees up to his shoulders and held her hands above her head. He became more and more turned on with all the noises of pleasure he was hearing coming from her. Suddenly he dropped her legs and leaned down over her body, sinking his long teeth into her neck, screaming her name as he came. He collapsed on top of her, and then slowly rolled over on his side, bringing her close to him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Hurt me? Are you kidding? I've never felt anything close to that before. My God, Horatio, that was wonderful. So that's one of the benefits of being with a vampire, huh?"

"That's just the beginning, Calleigh."

"Only the beginning? Sweet Lord. Do I have time for a nap? I am completely exhausted."

"Plenty of time, I'll wake you when it's time to get ready to go."

She moved her head onto his chest and fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

"'ratio, I just fell asleep."

"That was over an hour ago. I pulled some clothes from your closet, now you need to get up and get dressed."

"So you're dressing me now, too? I guess this is what you meant when you said I'm yours."

He chuckled. "No, that simply means no one else can have you. I was just trying to let you sleep as long as possible."

"Thanks." She grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly. "Is that really the time?"

"It is. I called in some take out to be delivered to work for you. You can eat in my office while you finish the files from last night."

"Finish? I finished last night…well, this morning. You told me not to leave until sunup, so I got the files done, got to fight with Eric…thank you very much for that one, that was pleasant…and then had a nice cup of warmed up coffee in your office watching the sun come up from your chair. The files are done, you just have to sign them, boss."

"I'm sorry, Calleigh, I know it was a lot to ask, I just didn't want you out and about with Ray and the others hanging around."

"The others? What others?"

"Some of Rays buddies from New York followed us down here."

She shivered. "I'm glad it was you who found me before the rest of them did. I'm sorry, but I really don't like your brother."

"He's a lot like our father, more than he'd like to admit."

"You must take after your mother, then."

He looked away from her. "Yes, she was a wonderful woman, a lot like you, Calleigh. I think that's why I'm so attracted to you."

"Just keep Yelena away from you, or you're gonna see how un wonderful I can be."

"You have nothing to worry about, Sweetheart. You are all I want, and even if I DID want another woman, you are more than I can handle. Are you ready to go?" He reached for her hand. "You're riding in with me tonight."

"Is that a good idea? What about when you leave early?"

"I thought we could take the paperwork to my place and work on it together."

"Sounds good. Ok, I'm ready, let's go." She took his hand and took a deep breath. Once everyone saw them coming into the station together, word would spread quickly, not that she minded. She had already come to care for Horatio a great deal, and would stand in front of anyone who tried to hurt him.

As the elevator doors opened, Horatio and Calleigh were greeted by an angry Eric. "You let him come pick you up? You'll let him come get you but not me."

"Let's count all the reasons, Eric. He lives close to me, we work the same shift, and he doesn't think I'm a bitch!"

"I said I was sorry for that, Calleigh." He looked over at Horatio, who was now frowning.

"Can you excuse us, please?"

"Actually, no, I can't. Your shift is over, and you're causing trouble on my shift. Calleigh, can I see you in my office, please?"

"Hey, don't blame her for this, Caine."

"I don't blame her for anything. Calleigh, upstairs, please."

"Right away, Horatio. Goodbye, Eric."

As they reached the office at the top of the stairs, Horatio ushered Calleigh inside and looked downstairs at the fuming Cuban before closing the door. "Maybe I WILL tear his throat out after all, Calleigh. Are you all right?"

"I'm surprisingly fine. I guess seeing the difference in the way you treat me from the way he treated me makes it easier to just let him go."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." He closed the blinds and moved closer to her, gathering her in his arms. "Because I don't intend to share you with anyone."

"Good, I don't want to be shared, and I don't intend to share you. I meant what I said about scratching Yelena's eyes out if she made a move on you."

He kissed her softly. "I'm sure you did. Now, you got all of these files done?"

"All you have to do is sign them and they're done. The ones from today are going to be another story."

"Well, let's hope we have a quiet night ahead of us." He walked over to a large bag on top of his microwave. "This must be your dinner."

"Can I eat it later? There's no one in ballistics right now, which either means it was a slow day, or they left the work for me. I'm betting they decided to leave it for me, so I'd better get downstairs before the boss gets after me. He can be a real pain in the neck sometimes."

"Oh, funny, Sweetheart." He ran his tongue along her carotid artery, feeling her pulse quicken. "Later…I'll be a pain in the neck later if you're a good girl."

She licked her lips seductively. "Lieutenant, I plan to be a VERY, VERY good girl." She leaned forward and ran her tongue down his throat as her had moved between his thighs. He growled at her quietly as she found her target and squeezed it gently. "Yes, definitely later, Handsome."

"Go get some work done, you might find your reward sooner than later."

"Let's hope there are no shootings tonight, I can stay here in my nice, dark, well sound-proofed gun lab, and you can stay here to supervise."

He kissed her deeply before responding. "I…I like the way you think."

"Horatio, if you don't turn me loose and let me get to work, someone is gonna come up here wonderin' what's goin' on for so long."

"He'd better be out of the building." He released her slowly.

"I sure hope so. I'll let you know if I have any problems down there."

"Don't worry; I can see you from up here. Go have fun playing with your guns…just remember not to shoot the one with the silver bullets in my direction." He chuckled, remembering the threat she'd made to his brother.

She gave him a wink, and then headed down the stairs, brushing past Eric as she made her way to her lab. Horatio stood at the top of the stairs, hands on his hips and waited until Eric was in the elevator on his way out of the building.


	7. Chapter 6

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Six

Calleigh felt Horatio's presence in her lab before she heard him.

_I know you're there._

He stepped closer and put his arms around her waist.

"Horatio, someone will see us!"

"They're all out, Calleigh. We're all alone." He pulled her gently into her gun vault and shut the door behind them. He placed his pager on the metal table and immediately began loosening Calleigh's clothing. She unbuckled his belt, lowered his zipper, and then followed his pants down his legs with her mouth. She smiled as she saw the object of her desire standing at attention for her, and quickly covered it with her mouth. "Mmm, yes Calleigh, you ARE being a very good girl." He ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair, enjoying every minute of the wonderful torture. When he knew his control was slipping, he pulled her up to him and captured her mouth, reaching down to open her pants. Pulling them down and reaching between her thighs, he found her completely ready for him. He lifted her onto the table and entered her with one long stroke. She lay back on the table and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pulled her tightly to him, never missing a stroke. He reached forward with one hand and began to stroke in between her increasing the pressure with each stroke. Calleigh began to moan in pleasure, writhing on the table. _Shhh, quiet, Love._

She bit her lip until it bled as the wave after wave of pleasure overtook her. Horatio lifted her up to him and licked the wound until it was healed, continuing to drive himself deep inside of her. She watched his eyes turn from blue to gold, and she knew it was time. She tilted her head to one side so he had better access to her neck, and as he cried out, he buried his teeth deeply into her throat. He stilled within her and held her tightly, continuing to feast on her blood. They were jolted out of their ecstasy by the buzzing of Horatio's pager. He closed the wound on her throat and looked at the device. "We've got to go, Calleigh. There's an officer down and they need back up." He opened his wrist to allow her to try to replenish her blood supply, but he knew there wouldn't be enough time before they got to the shootout for her to return to normal. "Calleigh…Calleigh, Sweetheart, I need you to focus…can you do that for me?"

She weakly nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right." She blinked her eyes a couple of times and shook her head. "I'm fine, let's go."

She followed him out of the building and climbed into the Hummer. She knew she was far from all right, and she was definitely not fine, but she couldn't let him know that. She knew they had no business making love in her gun vault and jeopardizing the team by not being ready at all times.

"You're quiet. What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm just trying to get my head in the game, Horatio. It's still back in the gun vault, and I can't keep doing that."

"I know. We'll have to keep our personal life at home like normal people."

"But we aren't normal people, Horatio! You are a vampire, for goodness sakes, and I'm a human in love with a vampire. That is NOT normal!"

"Calleigh, do you realize what you just said?"

"I said we're not normal."

"You said you were in love with me."

"What if I am? Horatio, I swear I didn't want to fall in love with you, at first I thought it was just the great sex, or maybe you'd hypnotized me…but now, it's more…isn't it?"

"Calleigh, it's not just the sex…and I did NOT glamour you. I DO love you. I knew it from the moment I saw you." Horatio pulled the Hummer to a stop and tried to take the situation in. "Calleigh, Ray's out there, and I'll be there, stay behind us, do you understand me?"

"Horatio, I can do my job."

"I know you can, Calleigh, but you can be killed, Ray and I can't. Stay behind us." He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Here we go." They got out of the Hummer and ran towards the other officers. Ray was out in front, and Horatio hurried to his side. Calleigh moved in behind them and began firing on either side of them. She kept shifting her gaze from the assailant to Horatio, and suddenly felt a pain in her chest.

_HORATIO !!!!_

Horatio turned in time to see Calleigh fall to the ground, blood oozing from a wound close to her heart. "Raymond! Calleigh's hit!"

Raymond turned to see the pained look on his brother's face, and the lifeless body of the love of his brother's life in his arms. He picked up Calleigh's gun and ran with super human speed towards the suspect, screaming and shooting with both hands, until the man lay dead on the pavement.

"Horatio…don't let me go."

"I've got you, Calleigh."

"No, that's not what I mean. Don't let me die…you understand what I'm asking you, don't you? Do not let me die."

Raymond hurried back to where Horatio sat on the ground, still holding Calleigh tightly. "Brother, if she's asking what I think she's asking…"

"Not you, Ray…I want Horatio to do it. Horatio, you or no one. If you can't do it, just let me go."

"I won't let you go, Calleigh." He looked at his brother. "Let's get her to Alexx, we'll need her help."

"We called for a transport for Duquesne. How is she?"

"She can't wait for a transport. Raymond and I will take her in the Hummer."

Raymond drove like a man possessed while Horatio tried to heal Calleigh. Her wound was too deep, and the bullet seemed to be very close to her heart. Horatio knew that if they didn't hurry, he was going to lose her. They pulled up at the emergency entrance and were immediately met by Alexx, who quickly ushered them to a private room.

"She needs surgery immediately, Horatio, or she's not going to make it."

"She's lost too much blood, Alexx, and the bullet is close to her heart, she's probably already dead. The only thing keeping her alive right now is my blood." He had to take several deep breaths to continue. "She wants…she wants to be turned rather than die."

"Horatio, if she turned, she WILL die."

"She knows that. She wants to be with me, she doesn't want me to let her go."

"I can't be part of that, Horatio, I took an oath to SAVE lives."

"All we need from you is some of the fresh blood from the supply. She's going to need that when she wakes, she'll be very hungry, and probably sick from all the blood I've fed her. We'll also need a room with no windows, like the morgue maybe. I've never done this before; I don't know how long it will take for her to turn."

"It's different every time, Brother. I'll stay with you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"No…Ray…'ratio…just…him"

"Calleigh, Sweetie, are you saying you want this?" Alexx ran her hand over her head. Calleigh was getting weaker by the minute and could only nod. "Well, then, let's get her downstairs." They quickly pushed the gurney down the hall to the elevator, and made it inside, closing the doors just before the rest of CSI showed up.

"We're looking for Calleigh Duquesne, she's a police officer, and she was shot."

The nurse looked at the admissions records. "I don't have any record of anyone by that name, Sir."

"She has to be here, the Hummer is outside!"

Natalia appeared at his side. "I don't think that's Horatio's, Eric. If Calleigh was in there, it would be covered in her blood, that Hummer is pristine."

"Do you know whose Hummer that is outside?"

"I just came on duty, Sir, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Is Alexx Woods on duty?"

The nurse looked at the board. "She's gone for the night. I can call around to other hospitals, if you like." She smiled at Eric.

"No, that's fine. I'm sure her father will know where she is and let us know. Thanks." The team went to the waiting room and sat down, trying to decide their next move.

Meanwhile, Horatio was sitting on the gurney with Calleigh in his arms, listening to his brothers instructions on how to properly turn her. He took a deep breath and sank his teeth into her carotid artery, drinking deeply, until he could pull no more blood out. He felt her body go even limper, and Ray reached over and cut her wrist with a scalpel.

"What the hell are you doing, Raymond?" He pushed his brother away from Calleigh.

"Just making sure she was completely drained. Now we wait and hope we weren't too late."

Horatio pulled her tightly into his arms and screamed. He hadn't felt so much pain since his mother died. Sobs wracked his body for what seemed like hours. Suddenly he thought he felt her move, she gasped slightly, and then began to breathe in very shallow breaths. "Calleigh?"

Raymond sat up and walked over to the gurney. "Check her gunshot." Horatio had a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, I'm sure she'd rather you look at her chest than me. She threatened me with silver bullets, remember?"

Horatio opened her blouse and looked at the hole in her chest. "Alexx, look at this!" They watched in amazement as the bullet began to back itself out of her body. "Go get the blood, please; she's going to need it soon." He smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Ray, I owe you."

"Consider it payback. I should never have turned you. At least now I helped you get a lifetime of happiness. Hey, check out her wrist where I cut her." It was completely healed.

The bullet pushed its way from her body and fell to the floor with a loud clang. "Nine mil…"

Horatio laughed and hugged her tightly. "It sure looked like a nine mil, Sweetheart. You rest now. Alexx will be here soon with some food." He laid back on the gurney and pulled her on top of him where she rested comfortably until Alexx appeared with several bags of blood. As Alexx handed the blood to Horatio, Calleigh's head snapped up. She showed her fangs and hissed at the doctor, causing her to step back quickly. Horatio rubbed her back and soothed her. "Easy, Love, Alexx is our friend, remember?"

Calleigh looked up at Horatio from her comfortable spot on his chest. "I'm alive?"

"Horatio sighed deeply. "No, Calleigh, you lost too much blood by the time we got you here."

"I feel sick." Horatio handed her a bucket and held her hair back. "Why am I…that's blood, Horatio."

"That's the blood I fed you trying to heal you on the way to the hospital."

"You'd better tell her, Horatio, I don't think she knows, Sweetie."

"Knows what…Sweetie?" _I don't like the way she's talking to you._

"Oh, someone's cranky when she's hungry."

"What's Ray doing here…and…are we in the morgue?"

"Ray stayed with me last night to make sure everything went right, that we didn't lose you. Alexx stayed, too."

"Oh, my God…so I'm…I'm like you now. Horatio, tell me he didn't…"

"No, Sweetheart, all he did was talk me through it and then he cut your wrist to make sure I was done. He also chased down the suspect and killed him for shooting you."

Calleigh looked down at the floor. "Oh, um, thank you Ray. Does this mean we're related now?"

"Sort of. You'll learn it all in time. Right now, you need to feed." She reached for Horatio's arm. "Oh, no, little one. That's for special occasions only. Now you get to feast on human blood."

"I can't go out and bite a perfect stranger."

"That's what these bags of blood are for, Calleigh. You'll start out like this, and we'll teach you how and when to feed on a live human."

"I know a few I'd like to attack right now."

"Control, Calleigh, control." Horatio reached for a bag of blood and opened the end. "Here you go, Sweetheart, drink this and you'll feel better."

Calleigh took the bag of warm red liquid and wrinkled her nose. Putting it to her lips, she first tasted, then devoured the first bag, and then smiled at Alexx. "Are there more? This is actually pretty good, you were right, Horatio."

"I brought six; do you think she'll need more?"

"No, we'll get her out of here and to my house tonight, I've got enough there to last her a few days.

"How long do you think you can keep her hidden?"

"As long as it takes for a flesh wound to heal. We're the only ones who saw how bad it really was, and we didn't check her in upstairs, so no one knows exactly what happened."

"Why can't I leave now? Being in the morgue gives me the creeps."

"It's daylight, Sweetheart. None of us are going anywhere."

"Alexx, are you…?" She remembered Alexx from when she worked in the county's coroner's office, she was out in daylight all the time.

"No, Baby, I just help out where I can…and now, since no one uses this part of the morgue, I'll leave you to getting fed and ready for transport tonight."

"Thanks, doctor, as always, you've been a great help."

Calleigh watched the doctor leave the room, locking the door behind her. "As always? Y'all have done this before?"

"I have, Calleigh, you are Horatio's first, and I imagine his last. Now, I am going to go crawl into one of the vaults and leave the two of you to the last step of the ritual, unless you'd rather give her to me, Horatio." Calleigh's fangs were bared once more and this time her eyes began to take on a red glow. "Well, she certainly learns quickly."

"What'd I do now?"

Horatio looked at her and smiled. "You just took a fighting stance. You can't see it, but your eyes are blood red. Now, concentrate, and try to retract your fangs." Calleigh closed her eyes and when they opened again, they had returned to their original emerald green. "Good, now the teeth." She closed her mouth and felt her teeth move against her lips. She looked at him and smiled. "Very good. Ray, didn't you say something about a vault?"

"Ah, yes, good day Horatio…Calleigh." He climbed into a vault and pulled himself in.

"Alone at last." He ran his hand along her arm.

"What did he mean by ritual?"

"Well, it's one thing to turn a human into a vampire; it's another to choose a vampire as a mate. Calleigh, if you'll have me, I'd like to be your mate. Now keep in mind, we mate for life."

She giggled nervously. "Kinda gives a whole new meaning to 'til death do us part' doesn't it? Yes, Horatio, I can't think of anyone else I'd want. So, what 's involved with the ritual?"

"The same thing we've been doing, Calleigh, except now we're both vampire." He looked at her and chuckled. "Calleigh, your eyes are golden."

"Gold? The only time I've seen your gold is when you're…Mmm, well, I guess I am."

He lowered her down on to the table and slowly began making love to her, not the rough love like when she was human, but the slow sweet love of two people who have chosen to spend eternity together. Afterwards they fell into an exhausted sleep, recharging themselves for the night to come.


	8. Chapter 7

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Seven

Alexx unlocked the door to the morgue and stepped in to find the three vampires waiting impatiently for her arrival. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to make the arrangements for Calleigh's transfer. Eric has been calling all over Miami trying to find you, Baby. He stayed in the lobby most of the day harassing our staff."

"Yeah, he's good at harassing people. Is he gone now?"

Alexx nodded as she produced a large black bag. "You're going to have to leave here in this, Calleigh."

"I am NOT leaving here in a body bag, Horatio!"

"Sweetheart, we need to hide you from view until I get you home. Think about it…if anyone saw you walk out of here after seeing you get shot yesterday." He nodded to Alexx, who placed the bag on a gurney. "All right, now, hop up here and let us zip you in."

"I'll go ahead and make sure the coast is clear, Horatio."

"Thanks, Ray, I'll bring her up as soon as I hear from you." He helped Calleigh up on the gurney and slowly began to zip the bag, stopping at her head. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

_Bring her up, Horatio._

"It's time." He kissed her one more time and zipped the bag over her face, and then moved the gurney towards the elevator. "Thank you, Alexx."

"Call me if you need anything, Horatio. Calleigh is pretty stubborn, no telling how she'll act now."

"That's one of the benefits of being her maker. She'll do as I tell her…she should be just fine."

Horatio wheeled the gurney to the elevator and found his brother waiting for him as they reached the parking level.

"I've got your Hummer right over here, Brother. I'll follow you home to make sure there's no trouble."

"There shouldn't be…you and Calleigh are the only ones that know where I live."

"That Eric fellow is pretty persistent; he might be able to track you down."

Horatio let out a low growl. "If he comes looking for Calleigh at my home he'll find more than he bargained for." He lifted the bag gently and placed Calleigh into the back seat of the Hummer, and then opened the top a bit so he could see her face. "All clear, Sweetheart, we'll be home soon." He kissed her gently and closed the door, sniffing the air for signs of trouble.

"All right, Ray, let's get going. I want to get her in the house and settled before sunrise. She's going to need to feed again."

"You're not going to let her hunt first?"

"Not right away. I'm not going to do to her what you and our father did to me."

"I didn't have a choice, Horatio. He ordered me not to help you."

Horatio climbed behind the wheel of his vehicle. "Just stay close behind us. We'll talk when we get to the house." He started the Hummer and pulled out of the parking lot with Raymond right behind to make sure no one else was following them. Once at home, he pulled the Hummer into the garage and closed the door. He opened the back seat and unzipped Calleigh's bag. "We're home, Sweetheart, let's get you inside to rest and feed a bit more."

"Isn't Ray coming?"

"He'll come in the front door, let's get you on the sofa first, then I'll let him in." He helped her inside and got her situated on the couch, covering her with a blanket. He opened the door for his brother, and then went into the kitchen to prepare to feed Calleigh.

"Father's contacted me. He's coming to Miami. He knows about Calleigh."

"How can he know? No one knows but us and the good doctor."

"He's my maker, Horatio, he sees everything I see. Don't worry, I'll be able to feel him when he gets close."

"If he shows up here I'll stake him. I won't let him near Calleigh."

"He doesn't know she's turned yet, he just felt that I wanted her."

Horatio snarled and hissed at his brother. "You have Yelena; let him have her if he needs a human female. Calleigh is mine."

"Easy, Brother, I have a feeling that Calleigh will be a very strong vampire, maybe even stronger than father. He was a weak human, Calleigh was a strong one. If he comes near her, she'll probably kill him herself. She doesn't have your control yet."

"She is very strong, but you're right, she's a young vampire, and she does lack control right now. We'll have to work on that."

"Hey, are you two gonna talk about me all night or are you gonna feed me?" Calleigh called to them from the living room.

Horatio poured the warmed blood into a coffee cup and took it in to her. "Sorry, Sweetheart, Ray was giving me some news about our father."

"I heard you; he's on his way here. I won't let him hurt you, Horatio."

"I think he's after you, Calleigh."

"Horatio, he's after the human Calleigh who no longer exists. I don't think he wants to tangle with this one."

"You've got that right. I don't care if he IS your father, Horatio, I'll…"

"Right now, Sweetheart, we do nothing. Let me worry about it for now, can you do that for me?" Calleigh nodded and took a sip from her cup.

"This tastes funny. Not like what I got from Alexx."

Horatio sniffed the cup and took a sip. "Sorry, Calleigh, that's all I have right now. Type O isn't the best, but it's all I could get at the time."

"So there's nothing wrong with it?"

Both men laughed. "No, nothing wrong with it except that it doesn't taste the best."

"Can't I put some honey in it or something?"

"Sure, if you want to get sick." She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "No human food, you have to live off of blood from now on."

"Now he tells me." She sighed and lay back on the sofa. "I guess it beats dying."

"That's my girl."

"Well, if you two are all right I'm going to head on over to see Yelena, let her know what happened. She's going to be pushing for me to turn her now. She had just quit bitching about it."

"So don't tell her. No one needs to know."

"You're right, that'll make my life a hell of a lot easier. Get some good rest, Calleigh. Good night, brother." He turned the lock and closed the door behind him so Horatio could remain on the sofa with Calleigh.

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"I should, but since everyone knows I drove away with you, I'm going to call the chief and tell him that you're fine and just need some recovery time, and will be doing that with me. If anyone wants to visit you, they can come by when I'm awake before my shift, and you'll be in our room downstairs, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good." She placed her empty cup on the table. "Can I start that rest now?"

"That's a good idea. The room isn't totally finished, I haven't bought the furniture yet, just the bed. You can tell me how you want it done, or we can bring the furniture from your place over here if you'd like."

"You mean move in with you?"

"Calleigh, you are my mate for life, which is vampire for wife, so yes, I want you living with me."

"I didn't think about that. How are we going to explain that to people?"

"Why don't we have a wedding ceremony? We can have a nice evening ceremony on the beach with a small group of people."

"You'd do that for me?"

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, love."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him softly. "How about you take me downstairs so we can test out the new bed?"

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Caine." He scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and descended the stairs to the basement. "I love you, Calleigh." He kissed her gently as he set her down to carefully unlock the door. Covering his hand with his jacket, he pushed it open and she stepped inside the room he had made for their safety.

"I love you, too, Horatio." She took his hand and led him to the bed, and they quickly shed their clothes and made their way to the center of the bed. Once again, their lovemaking was soft and gentle, as she was still recovering from her injuries. "How soon until I'm completely healed?"

"Probably by tomorrow. Your body was badly damaged, but you'll have to hide out here for a couple of weeks, at least."

"Mmmm…stuck in bed with you for a couple of weeks. I can think of worse ways to spend my time off work. Can you at least bring me home paperwork so I won't go stir crazy?"

"In a few days. Right now, I want you to rest and heal. I'll see if I can't find some Type A blood for you, that tastes better than the O."

"Thanks." She yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Close your eyes and rest now, love."

She nodded and mumbled something quietly and soon was sound asleep. Horatio listened to her soft breathing for a few minutes longer, and then sleep overtook him as well.


	9. Chapter 8

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Eight

Calleigh awoke to the sound of banging on the door the bedroom. She immediately noticed Horatio's absence from the bed, and she bared her teeth and hissed in warning.

"Easy, Sweetheart, they can't get in. The lock and handle are made of silver."

"Oh, that's why you didn't use your hand to open it. Is it silver on our side, too?"

"It is. That way if there is a problem once another vampire is inside, they can't run away, or force us into the daylight."

"Horatio! Open this door, boy!"

"Any idea who it is?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Calleigh. It's my father."

"He can't get in, though, right? And since he's not your maker, he can't force you to open the door."

"But he can get Raymond to make me, Calleigh, that's what I'm worried about."

His fears were realized when he heard his brother's voice outside the door. "Horatio, sorry, but you have to open the door, Brother. He knows about Calleigh and Yelena."

"Thanks, Ray. I knew we couldn't trust him, Horatio."

"Stay still and don't say anything. You're going to need to feed before I let them in, I'll need your strength." He moved to the microwave and warmed a bag of blood. Once he took it to Calleigh and watched her drain it he made his way to the door. "I'm opening the door, get back from it." He picked up a cloth and carefully opened the lock, pushing the door towards his brother and father.

His father moved into the room quickly, putting his hands around Horatio's neck. Calleigh was out of bed in an instant, eyes glowing red teeth at the ready. He released his grip on his son and grabbed her by the arm. Calleigh twisted out of his grasp and pushed him across the room.

"What the hell? You didn't tell me that you'd turned her, Raymond."

"I didn't turn her. She belongs to Horatio."

"So, you finally got the courage to become a maker?"

"She's my first and last." Ray Caine moved closer to his son, and again was pushed away by Calleigh.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you!"

"I'd love you see you try little one…you see, you are but an infant vampire. I could crush you with one blow." He moved towards Calleigh, and as he got close, she grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. He got up and shook himself off. "Where did you get that strength? No newly made vampire has that kind of strength."

"He started feeding her before he turned her. They created a blood bond several days before she died…well, almost died. She was shot and we got her to the hospital in time for Horatio to turn her and make her his mate." Calleigh shot him a look that could kill, and wished she had a stake close by.

"His mate? You know that it's forbidden to mate before you're one hundred years old. The coven laws prohibit it!"

"I'll talk to Malcolm, I'll make him understand why this was done. I was not going to turn her and leave her to find out what to do on her own. I'm not like you, father."

"No, you're more like your mother, and you know what happened to her!"

Calleigh had never seen Horatio move so quickly. He crossed the room and drove his father into the wall, hands around his throat. "Let him go, Brother, this isn't how you want to end it. Turn him over to Malcolm…tell him what father did to our mother, and to me."

"He needs to pay, Ray."

Calleigh's eyes began to glow red again. She moved closer to the two vampires embroiled in battle, ready to defend her mate. "He'll pay, Horatio, but let Malcolm handle it."

"Fine." He let his father go, watching him fall to the ground gasping. "Get this piece of garbage out of my house and away from my wife. And shut the bedroom door on your way out!"

The couple watched them leave, and then Calleigh rushed into Horatio's waiting arms. "I guess there's a lot you haven't told me."

"Like what?"

"Like exactly what happened to your mother, and who is this Malcolm? He sounds powerful."

"Malcolm is the leader of our coven, and he is very powerful. He's over a thousand years old."

"So we should expect a visit from him, too, since we broke the rules?"

"Yes, he's a powerful vampire, but a fair one. When he gets the whole story, I'm sure he'll grant us some leniency."

"Us? You mean he could punish me for marrying you?"

"I'm afraid so, Sweetheart. I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking."

"How bad could it be?"

"Worse case, he could take you for himself. He's always looking for another beautiful wife."

"I'd rather be staked." She looked over at Horatio and saw the worried look in his eyes. "Oh, great. So let me get this straight, we were supposed to wait a hundred years to decide to be together, all the while moving around using other humans?"

"Something like that. There's a reason for it, Calleigh, especially with us."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Sometimes it takes almost a hundred years for the reproductive systems of vampires to stop being active. If you were to become pregnant, we could produce a human child."

"You said could, you mean the child could also be vampire?"

"Yes, but the child wouldn't turn until its twenty fifth birthday, time enough to become educated and learn about how to spend the rest of its life. Also, I wasn't supposed to let you feed from me before turning you. If I hadn't turned you, there wouldn't be a problem, but with all my blood in you, you're more powerful than a normal young vampire. That's why you were able to toss my father across the room. You were a strong human, you'll be even a stronger vampire."

"Speaking of your father, tell me about your mother. Was she a vampire, too?"

"No, she wasn't. She was a wonderful woman who put up with my father's drinking and whoring most of her life. He was out at a bar one night and met a woman too good to be true, or so he thought. She actually came on to him and invited him to take her home. Once he got there, he found her roommate waiting for them. They turned him that night, and he stayed with them until dusk the next day. My mother was understandably upset, he'd never stayed away that long. His newfound strength was such a turn on to him that he beat and raped our mother, just because he could. Ray came in and caught him, and tried to stop him. Father was so warped by the bloodlust that he attacked Ray and turned him right there. A few days later, he demanded that Ray turn me. He never taught us how to hunt, how not to kill, just told us to go out and feed. Ray found some street vamps and they helped us out. No one ever told Malcolm what happened, and my mother's murder and rape went unsolved."

"I'll stake him myself."

"As tempting as that sounds, love, let's let Malcolm handle it. If we turn him over, maybe Malcolm will be more lenient on us."

"Good idea, let's do that." She looked at the clock. "Weren't you supposed to go to work tonight?"

"I was, but I'm not leaving you with that animal in town, Calleigh."

"Good, I really don't want to be alone yet." She moved back over to the bed. "Come and hold me?"

"That, my love, would be my pleasure."

Calleigh was still snuggled safely on Horatio's chest when she felt him stroking her hair. She ran her hand down his chest, thinking he was ready to make love again, when she realized it wasn't his hand she felt. Her eyes snapped open, eyes already red, ready to attack. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Horatio looked up and pulled her back down to the bed, and then stood to greet their visitor. "Malcolm, it's been a long time."

Calleigh looked at the man standing in their bedroom. He looked to be about thirty with long wavy hair, nothing like a one thousand year old man. "How did he get in, Horatio? I thought the door was silver."

Malcolm threw back his head and laughed. "Walls mean nothing to me. Now, maybe you'd like to get dressed so we can discuss this situation you've gotten yourself into, Horatio."

Horatio handed Calleigh one of his shirts and grabbed a pair of sweats for each of them.

"That's Malcolm? He looks so young! He can't be…"

He moved closer to Calleigh and ran a finger down her cheek, causing her to draw back closer to Horatio. "She is very beautiful, I see why you were drawn to her. What I don't understand is why you chose to break coven law."

"That was my fault, I asked him to turn me. I was shot and would've died."

"But you did die, youngling, or did Horatio forget to tell you that."

"No, he didn't. Before we went out on that call he told me that he'd never turn me, that when it was time for him to move on I'd be left behind."

"And still you fed her your blood, let her experience the pleasures of bloodlust."

"Yes, Malcolm, I did. She was the first female I'd had any real feelings for since my turning."

"So you made her your mate, without asking permission of the council first."

"My father turned Raymond and forced him to turn me, and then just tossed us out to fend for ourselves. I wasn't going to do that to Calleigh. I wanted her with me."

"You could have had her with you without making her your life mate."

"I understand that, and I'll take full responsibility for everything."

"Horatio, tell him about your father, what he did to your mother, don't just sit there and let him berate you like that!"

"Oh, she's a tough one, isn't she?"

"She is, she threw Ray across the room a few times when he tried to attack me."

"So what you're telling me that instead of a weak youngling, she's stronger than she should be, which means you fed her while she was still human! I should take her from you and let you feel the loss for eternity."

"Try it and I'll kill you or die trying." Calleigh's eyes were red again and she moved slowly toward the aged vampire.

Malcolm laughed again. "On second thought, maybe she should just stay with you, you deserve each other."

"Horatio, tell him what Ray did to your mother!"

"Horatio's father has always been a bit of a rogue. He has no regard for rules or other's feelings. So, what happened with your mother?"

"The night he came home after being turned he beat our mother, and became so overwhelmed by the blood that he raped her while he sucked her blood. Raymond came home and caught him, tried to stop him, that's when he was turned. Our father never finished turning our mother, just let her die on the living room carpet. Raymond wanted to try to help her, but father ordered him to find me and turn me, and then we were turned out of the house to fend for ourselves, learn how to hunt and feed ourselves."

"And it took you over fifty years to tell me this?"

"I don't like thinking about it, let alone talking about it, but he came here tonight and went after Calleigh, he didn't know she'd been turned."

"I'll deal with him. I'm sure he's still in Miami, I'll get my network looking for him and bring him before the council. Calleigh, it was a pleasure, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"We're going to be holding a wedding ceremony soon, we're having it on the beach after sunset, if you'd like to come."

"I would be honored. I'll see you soon, Horatio. I'll let you know when the council hearing is, I'm sure you'll want to be there, along with your brother."

"Yes, Sir, I would."

"Very well, I'll let you both get back to sleep." He backed away and disappeared into a cloud of smoke that moved under the door.

"Ok, now that was strange. Wait, it's daylight, what'll happen to him?"

"Nothing, it's still early. The older we get the better we are able to tolerate a bit of sunlight, usually dawn and dusk, just not the full sun of the afternoon."

She sighed as she pulled off her clothes and slid back under the cool sheets. "You'd better get me a "Vampires for Dummies" book or something, there's so much I have to learn. All I know is what I learned in Louisiana, and that isn't much."

"I'll get you a book when I'm out tonight, for now, you need your sleep, love, close your eyes and dream of sunny days."

She smiled and let him pull her closer. Closing her eyes, she realized that Horatio had entered her mind and was filling it with pictures of beaches and bright sunny days. She kissed his chest softly and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Nine

Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed this story…and a special thanks to my handsome H., without who I never would have pulled this story off my hard drive.

Cal

The next time Calleigh opened her eyes Horatio was out of bed and getting dressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Love, go back to sleep, you still need your rest. I have to go into the lab for awhile and at least make an appearance."

"How are you going to explain my disappearance?"

"I thought I'd just tell them that I'm holding you captive in my basement." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'm going to tell them that I've got you in a private hospital, and that you can have no visitors right now."

"What about Eric? You know he's going to throw a fit."

"Well, your idea to tear out his throat has some merit." He looked at her frown and smiled again. "Calleigh, that was a joke. He won't pull anything at work, I've already called his LT and gave him a heads up, and he'll never think you're here."

"And he'll never see you go to any hospital to visit me."

"Exactly." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Are you hungry?" She nodded, and he went to the refrigerator to pull out a bag, and poured the contents in a cup. "Warm or hot?"

"Um, how about 98.6?"

"Funny, Calleigh." He pushed the button on the microwave and waited for the buzzer, and then brought her the warm cup of red liquid. "Try this, this is the way I drink it."

She took a sip and smiled. "This is the temp that I always drank my tea. It's perfect. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Love. If you need more just push "two" on the microwave"

"Will you be gone long?"

"I'll be at the lab until about three a.m., and then Raymond and I are going out for a bit."

"I really don't like the idea of you feeding on other women, Horatio."

"It will be no different when you start to feed off of other men, it's just food, Calleigh, you are the only woman I want, but now that you are one of us, I can't use you for sustenance."

"You can't feed off men?"

Horatio laughed. "I guess if we hung out in South Beach around the gay clubs we could, but can you imagine having to work a crime scene where we've been seen picking up men?"

Calleigh giggled. "Now there's a visual. All right, I'll try to be less jealous."

"You'll be out there with me soon. Now, when I leave I am locking this door from the outside. Do not open it under any circumstances, I don't care if Ray and my father try to break it down, which they can't, don't open it, don't even respond to them…can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"

"Don't answer them or open the door. Got it."

"And get back into bed and go to sleep."

"Bossy. You sure you can't stay a little bit longer?"

"If I stay a bit longer I'll never get out of this bed."

"And that's a problem because…?"

"Because you and I aren't supposed to be together. You are in a private hospital, remember? I'll go back to work before you do." He kissed her again and gently laid her down on her soft pillows before covering her with the quilt. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Be careful tonight, Horatio, he's out there somewhere."

"I will, love, I will, now close your eyes." He watched her fall asleep and stood over her until he was sure she was in a deep sleep, and then left the room, locking the door behind him. He looked at his watch, knowing that some of the day shift would probably be working overtime to try to solve Calleigh's shooting. When he pulled into the parking garage, he knew he was right. He saw several day shift cars still in the parking lot, and he felt his teeth lengthen at the sight of Eric Delko's car. Horatio pushed the 'up' button on the elevator and tried to calm himself before stepping out on the lab floor. He'd arranged to be late for his shift, hoping to avoid problems, but luck just wasn't with him tonight. The doors opened and he moved quickly and quietly through the lab and up the stairs to his office where the day shift lieutenant met him. "Thanks for staying, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Horatio. Most of my crew is still here working on Calleigh's shooting, but if you don't mind, I'd like to head home before my wife kills me." He headed for the door, but turned back around before exiting the room. "Uh, you wouldn't know where Calleigh is, would you? Delko's been driving everyone crazy looking for her."

"I had the same problem with him the other night. Apparently, they broke up and he has not really accepted it yet. She took back the key to her house and told him not to come back. From what she told me, they had a disagreement and his choice of names he called her were less than gentlemanly."

"Yeah, that boy definitely has a temper. I'm sure you can keep him in line, though."

_If you only knew_, Horatio thought. "I'm sure I can. You had better get home before your wife starts calling looking for you. Tell her it's my fault."

"Yeah, like she'd buy that one. Have a safe night, H."

"You too." He watched his friend head for the elevator, and then sensed someone else coming. He smelled him before he saw him. "Come in, Eric, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Calleigh?" He moved into the office and stood menacingly in front of Horatio.

"The last time I saw her she was in the hospital right after surgery."

"What hospital? I've been calling all over Miami and no one's heard of her."

"Did you ever consider that she might not want to be found? If I understood her correctly, she broke up with you after you equated her with a female cur."

Eric took a step closer to Horatio and put his finger in his chest. "You seem to know an awful lot about someone you just met." He poked Horatio again.

"I'd advise you to take your hand off of me, Eric." Horatio remained in place, never breaking eye contact.

"Or what, you'll have me arrested for assaulting a police officer?"

Horatio's eyes began to glow with anger. "That…that is your least concern, Mr. Delko." Eric was held in place by an invisible force, unable to move or speak.

"_Horatio, NO!"_ Horatio heard Calleigh clearly; she must be awake and connecting with his mind.

"_Go back to sleep, love, all is well here."_

"_Make him forget, Horatio, he can ruin your career. You have to stop."_

"_As you wish, love. He was never in my office." _He looked deeply into Eric's eyes, and then turned him around and nudged him out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Eric opened his eyes and looked around, wondering how he got to the landing above the lab. He thought about knocking on Horatio's door, but something told him that he'd better go back downstairs and get to work.

Horatio watched Eric descend the stairs and then flipped his blinds closed, blocking his view of the lab below. _"Go to sleep, Calleigh, I can still feel you."_

"_I wish you were feeling me HERE, Horatio."_

"_Go to sleep, and I'll be home before you know it."_

Calleigh closed her eyes and tried to relax. She knew how close Horatio was to physically hurting Eric. She fell into a disturbed sleep, hoping she wouldn't be needed to help Horatio calm down the rest of the night.

Ray Caine knocked on his brother's door shortly after one in the morning. When he heard the quiet "Come in", he knew he was alone. "Ready to go, Brother?"

"Yes, just one minute, I have to sign these last two reports and we can be on our way."

"How's Calleigh? I thought you'd be taking her with us."

Horatio pulled his brother into the office and slammed the door. "Do NOT bring up her name here! She is supposed to be in a private hospital healing from a gunshot wound. As for how she is…she is confused, nervous, frightened…everything you would expect from an infant vampire. This reminds me, you need to keep Yelena on a tighter leash. If she comes near me again, Calleigh has threatened to scratch her eyes out."

"You picked a strong one, Horatio. I don't know how you're going to keep her in control."

"I don't have to control her. She follows my lead and does as she's asked."

"Wait until Malcolm meets her, you may not have her for very long."

"She has met Malcolm, and he knows everything…about Father, about Calleigh…he's going to capture Father and bring him before the council. He said he'd let me know when so we can attend to see that he pays for what he did to our mother."

"What about you turning Calleigh and taking her as a mate?"

"He's coming to our wedding. I turned in Father and he agreed to look the other way at our defying the council law."

"You know, one day that charmed life you've been leading is going to end. You always come out smelling like a rose, no matter what you do."

Horatio slammed down the last file and rose quickly. "Let's go, I want to get home to my WIFE!" As they left the office, they saw Yelena standing downstairs by the elevator. "What's she doing here?"

"I have no idea, I didn't tell her I was coming." They moved quickly to the elevator and Ray took her by the arm. "What are you doing here?"

Yelena glanced over at Horatio. "I just came by to find out where you were. I, uh, guess I found you. Hello, Horatio."

"Yelena." He snarled. "Ray and I are going out for a while. I'll see you downstairs, Raymond." He stepped into the open elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage. He started the engine of the Hummer and moved the vehicle closer to the lift, where his brother met him quickly. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, she was here to see you. You're right; I need to tighten her leash before she gets herself hurt."

"Calleigh is young; she doesn't know her strength yet. You saw what she did to Father. She might kill Yelena in a fit of anger."

"A bit jealous, is she?"

"A bit? Try extremely. She actually wanted me to feed on males in South Beach because she didn't like me glamouring females into thinking they'd slept with me."

Ray threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, I can just see that now!"

"All right, enough. We've worked it out, we're not going to pick up men…but I do need to feed quickly."

"You didn't feed at work?"

"No, I had a visit from Eric Delko, who was Calleigh's boyfriend. He pushed me a bit too far and I almost attacked him. Lucky for me Calleigh was linked to me telepathically at the time. She stopped me before I did something stupid. I think he's still trying to figure out how he got up the stairs." He chuckled as he turned the corner and headed toward the club district. "Ah, perfect timing, most of the cabs are gone. Time to find some women in need of a ride home." He pulled his car into the parking lot where they kept a normal looking four-door sedan. They did not want a Miami Dade PD Hummer to be seen in the area picking up women. This time, Ray walked up to the women and found two of them that were waiting for a cab to come back, and were more than happy to be driven home by two handsome men.

When they had dropped the women off at their homes and tucked them safely into bed, Ray took Horatio back to his Hummer and watched him speed off toward the safety of his home. He had gotten finished much later than he promised Calleigh, and he hoped he could just slide into bed beside her unnoticed.

No such luck. Calleigh was awake and sitting up on the side of the bed when he arrived home at close to five in the morning. "Do you know how close to sunup it is?"

"Yes, Calleigh, and I am sorry. It took us longer to find suitable donors than I thought it would."

"I'm going with you next time."

"No way, Calleigh. I can't risk your being seen yet."

"I am going with you, Horatio. No more trotting around all night with that miscreant brother of yours." She stood up and walked over to Horatio. "Yelena was with you? I can smell her all over you."

"She was not with me. She came by the station on the pretense of looking for Ray. She simply touched my arm at the elevator; I left her alone with Ray."

"I hate this. I smell HER on you, and I smell two other women. You needed two?"

"No, Love, only one, but Ray and I had to work together to get them both into bed." Horatio saw the horrified look on Calleigh's face and knew that he was digging a deeper hole for himself.

"Into BED? DAMN you Horatio, you promised me that you wouldn't…" she sank back down on the bed and collapsed into tears.

He sat next to her and tried to console her. "Sweetheart, I did NOT sleep with those women. We took them home, glamoured them, and undressed them before putting them to bed. They do not even know what we look like. We gave them memories of being with different men."

"I'm sorry, Horatio, it's just been such a long night, and I was stuck here by myself, thinking what I'd do if your father or Malcolm showed up again."

He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "Didn't get much sleep?" She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. "Let me lock the door, and then I'm yours all day, how does that sound?"

"Um, I hate to say this, but could you take a shower first? I'd rather you smell like you, not three women."

"Only if you assist me, my love." She smiled and followed him into the bathroom, where she washed all traces of any other woman from him. He turned off the water, blotting her dry, and then carried her to the bed where he spent the next hour before sunrise showing her that she was the only woman he would ever want.


	11. Chapter 10

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Ten

"But WHY can't I go into work with you? Horatio, it's been two weeks! I was only supposed to have gotten a flesh wound, and I would've healed up enough by now. I'm going stir crazy in here!"

"Calleigh, it's still too dangerous. Eric is still driving everyone crazy looking for you, my father is out there, waiting for a chance to hurt both of us, not to mention that Yelena still comes to the department on the pretense of looking for Ray. I cannot chance you getting hurt or getting into trouble. You haven't learned control yet."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to learn it sitting in this room? I can handle Eric, and I can handle your father! I can't believe you don't trust me." She turned her back on him, tears threatening to fall.

"Fine, I'm sure I'll regret this, but get dressed. I will take you to work, but you are on limited duty, do you understand me? NO field work."

"You'll be doing field work, why can't I go with you?"

"Because the last time we went into the field together I couldn't protect you, if you recall."

"So you think some perp is going to be out there ready to stake me?"

"Lab duty or nothing, Sweetheart. I have a pile of files on my desk that need completing, since I have been coming home early to be with you, how about you take care of those, and clean up your ballistics lab. The detective on day shift leaves a lot to be desired."

"Sounds like you had this all planned, I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do. You can stay here or come back to work under light duty."

"Fine, light duty, Horatio. Anything to get me out of this room." She moved to the closet and picked out an outfit to wear that would cover any sign of what was supposed to be a life threatening injury. Once dressed she applied light makeup that would cover her now pale complexion. "How's this look?"

"Beautiful, as always, Calleigh. Ready to go?"

"Ready…just keep Eric away from me so I don't throw him across the room." She smiled, showing her teeth.

"Calleigh, retract your teeth, that's what I meant by control. Just at the thought of trouble, you show your teeth, and we cannot have that. I will be spending all my time glamouring people to make them forget what they saw."

She closed her eyes and felt her teeth retract slowly. "Sorry, I've really been working on that."

"I know you have, it's just hard when you don't have any real life situations to help you."

"Well, whose fault is that? Sorry, I don't want to fight anymore, can we go?"

"Absolutely." He gave her a gentle kiss before guiding her up the stairs. After locking the door behind them, Horatio led her outside to the Hummer.

"Oh, the air smells wonderful. I guess that's part of my heightened senses you were talking about, right?"

"Exactly." He opened the door and helped her in. "Remember the plan when we get to the lab, no detailed answers to the questions, and bury yourself in work. If too many people come into your lab and you can't handle it, come to my office and work on files."

"What about Eric?"

"Keep your teeth and your angry eyes to yourself. If you slip, let me know immediately so I can handle it, and whatever you do, don't bite anyone, no matter how hungry you might feel. Being around so many humans may have an effect on you. If you feel hungry, come to my office and I'll take care of you, can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"

"I have a feeling I should've stayed home."

"No, it's time for you to start learning how to be Vampire instead of Human. You may be sorry you made the decision to be turned."

She looked at him and smiled, and then reached for his hand. "I'll never regret my decision to stay with you."

He pulled the Hummer into his parking space in the underground garage. "Ready, Love?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He helped her out of the vehicle and they walked hand in hand to the elevator. Once inside he pulled her into a deep kiss that didn't stop until they heard the bell sound for their floor. Calleigh quickly wiped her lip and motioned to Horatio to do the same, but he wasn't fast enough. Ryan and Natalia were waiting as the doors opened. Horatio cleared his throat and brushed past them, leaving Calleigh to deal with her friends. "You're back already? How are you?"

"I'm fine, the bullet missed everything important. I just have to take it easy for a while, but Horatio and the chief are allowing me back on light duty."

Natalia laughed. "You…on light duty? I can't believe you agreed to that."

"Well, it was light duty or nothing. I understand my day shift replacement isn't doing too well, so I can spend my time locked up in my lab being useful, rather than stuck in a hospital bed."

"Eric's been driving all of us crazy looking for you. He said that once you come back he's going to show you how much he really cares. He's a mess, Cal."

"I don't care how messed up he is. I already told him that it's over. I'm…I'm seeing someone else now."

"Yeah, I noticed how nice your shade of lipstick looked on him. You just met him, Calleigh, what do you know about him?" Ryan looked around to make sure Eric wasn't overhearing any of the conversation.

"You know, Ryan, I appreciate your concern, but it's really no one's business. I know enough about Horatio to know that he'll never treat me like Eric did, that's all you need to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check in with Horatio and get my assignments and get to work."

Ryan and Natalia stood at the elevator and watched their friend ascend the stairs to the lieutenant's office, closing the door behind her. "Something's different, I can't put my finger on it, but she doesn't seem like the same Calleigh we know."

"Don't read anything into it, Nat, she was shot…that would make anyone seem a little different for a while. I'm sure our bubbly Calleigh will be back in no time."

"You've seen Calleigh?" Eric walked up at the end of the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, Eric, she's upstairs with Horatio. She's coming back on light duty."

"I need to talk to her."

"Not a good idea. I don't think she want to talk to you." Natalia rubbed his arm gently.

"What aren't you telling me?" Eric glanced up at the office, where the blinds were closed. "Why are the blinds closed?"

"If you haven't noticed, Horatio always keeps them closed when he's here."

"I don't trust him. I think he's known where Calleigh's been all along and just won't tell anyone. Doesn't he know we're her friends?"

"I'm sure he does. Look, Eric, Nat and I have to go interview a couple of witnesses, you'd better get back to work before Horatio comes out. You know what a tight ship he runs."

The office door opened and Calleigh emerged, smiling, and started down the stairs, stopping when she saw Eric looking up at her. Smile fading, she descended the stairs and headed directly for her ballistics lab, ignoring his attempt to talk to her. Eric started to follow her, but was immediately cut off by Horatio. "Isn't your lab the other way, Mr. Delko?"

"I want to talk to Calleigh."

"Ms. Duquesne has quite a bit of work to do, and does not need the distraction. Do you have the reports of the fingerprints ready for me?"

"No, I don't, I was…uh…"

"Then I suggest you get back to your lab and get them finished. I want the reports on my desk before you leave tonight, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Eric turned to go back to his lab, and Horatio made his way to Ballistics to check on Calleigh.

She looked up and smiled as she felt him enter her domain. "Hi, Handsome." She sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"How's the lab look?" He softly kissed the back of her neck.

"It looks like nothing has been done for several days. Now I see why you were hired for this shift, they needed someone strong for cleanup. I don't even think everything's been cataloged correctly." She turned in his arms. "Did you take care of Eric?"

"For the time being. He wants to talk to you, but he has fallen behind in his work because of his searching you. I told him to finish all his reports before he left tonight. That should keep him out of your hair."

She snuggled close to him, inhaling his scent. "Good, because there is only one man I want in my hair. Now get out of here and let me get some work done…boss." She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't wait till morning."

"Come take a break in a couple of hours, I'll let you rest and feed in the office."

"You know, you're going to have to teach me how to hunt and feed sooner or later."

"As soon as you learn control, Love. I don't want you killing anyone."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that…I don't want to kill anyone either." She kissed him again and turned back to her work. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

He reached around and lightly ran his teeth across her neck, causing pleasure to radiate through her body. "I'll be waiting." He retracted his teeth and moved quickly through the lab and back up the stairs, leaving an angry Eric watching his every move.

As soon as Horatio closed his office door, Eric made his move toward Calleigh. He moved quietly through the lab, and opened the ballistics door, closing it softly behind him. "Get out, Eric." Calleigh never turned around.

"How did you know it was me? How did you know it wasn't HIM again?"

"I can smell you. I said get OUT!"

"You can smell me? What the hell are you talking about?" He moved closer to her, reaching for her hand...

"GET OUT, ERIC!" She pushed him away and into the wall.

Horatio's head snapped up from his desk. With no one left in the lab to see him, he was at the gun lab door in a heartbeat. He threw the door open and was inside before Eric knew what hit him.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Eric was just leaving, Horatio."

"No, I wasn't. First, she tells me she can smell me from twenty feet away, and then she throws me across the room. I want some answers right now, Calleigh."

"Horatio?" Calleigh looked to her love for help. She knew she couldn't undo what she had done, but Horatio could make sure he didn't remember.

He held Eric to the wall and looked into his eyes. She watched as Horatio's eyes glowed red, and Eric slowly slumped to the floor. "Help me get him up and into the break room. Come on, Calleigh, before anyone comes back, he's just in a deep sleep, and it won't last long." The couple picked Eric up and carried him to the break room, depositing him on the sofa. "There. He never went into your lab; he was tired and took a nap. I need to see you in my office right now." She nodded and followed him up the stairs. "Now, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"He opened the door, and I asked him what he wanted, and then he wanted to know how I knew it was him and not you…I didn't think, I told him that I could smell him. Then he tried to touch me, and I shoved him. I just didn't think that he'd go across the room."

"That's why we have to work on your control, Sweetheart. I won't always be around to help you out."

"I was under control, Horatio. The first thing that came to my mind was to bite him, but I didn't know how to put him under my control first, so I stopped."

"That's a start. He'll be waking up in a bit, why don't you go back to work and see how much you can get done, and I'll get you out of here a bit early and see if we can't find you a bite to eat."

"Sounds good. I love you."

He kissed her gently, letting his teeth graze the inside of her lip. "I love you, too."

"No don't start that or I'm not leaving this office." She smiled and returned to her lab, humming happily, as she quickly finished all the work left her by the day shift. She took the reports up to Horatio's office and helped him finish the pile on his desk.

"That's it…all done for the night. How about I take my favorite detective out for a bite?"

"Sounds heavenly, Horatio."

He logged them both out and they walked hand in hand to the parking garage where they climbed into Horatio's unmarked car and headed out for Calleigh's first lesson of many.


	12. Chapter 11

Cool Miami Nights

Chapter Eleven

Horatio and Calleigh sat quietly in the car, waiting for the crowd in front of the nightclub to thin. Finally, a lone couple was left standing on the curb awaiting a taxi. "Follow me, Sweetheart. When we get up in front of that couple, I want you to drop your purse, and then just follow my lead."

"Drop my purse? Oh, a distraction, got it." Horatio opened her door and helped her from the car, and then she followed him across the street. Calleigh purposely stumbled on the curb and dropped her purse at the man's feet. He bent to retrieve it for her, and Horatio took that opportunity to quickly glamour his girlfriend. As Calleigh was handed her purse, Horatio shook the man's hand and put him under the same spell.

"Follow us to our car and we'll take you home, no sense waiting for a cab." The couple followed silently, still under the vampire's spell. Horatio drove them to a secluded stretch of beach and began to give Calleigh quiet instructions. "Watch me, and do what I do." He stroked the woman's cheek and brushed her hair to one side before tilting her head and sinking his teeth into her neck. Her boyfriend was already fixated on Calleigh, trying to pull her to him for a kiss. Horatio looked in the mirror and hissed loudly as he saw his love being pawed. "DO it, Calleigh!"

She moved in and let her lips slightly graze the man's cheek, and then began to nuzzle his neck, licking her lips with anticipation. She ran her tongue along the throbbing artery before sinking her teeth into it, enjoying the spray of warm blood running down her throat. She drank hungrily until she heard Horatio's voice stopping her.

"Calleigh, that's enough. Lick the wound to close it up and I'll handle the rest."

"But, Horatio…"

"I said enough, Calleigh, you've already taken too much." She sighed and quickly closed the man's wound, and then watched Horatio go through the woman's purse and the man's wallet for addresses. "They live together, that's good. Let's get them home before the spell wears off."

By the time they had returned their victims to their bed, the eastern sky held a faint glow. They knew it was time to return to the safety of their lair and into the warmth of each other's arms. "I still feel like I need to feed, Horatio."

"As soon as we get home, love. The sun is starting to rise." They raced home and into the basement that was their daytime home. After supplementing their fresh blood feeding, they were ready to fall into bed. Calleigh began to remove her clothing in a slow, teasing manner, and Horatio was immediately at her side to assist her. "Let me help you with that." He began to finish undressing her, and then slowly removed his own clothing before beginning to worship her body. "You did well today, Calleigh, I'm very proud of you." He turned her around to see the golden glow of her eyes that matched his own. Lowering her to the bed, he began to run his hands over every inch of her body until she began to writhe under him, matching him touch for touch. When he was sure she was ready, he thrust himself deeply inside her, pushing deeper and harder with each thrust. As he began to feel her walls contract around him, he buried his fangs into her neck, sending their climaxes to new heights.

"Oh, my God, Horatio, that was amazing." She pushed him off her and onto his back, straddling his waist and impaling herself on his still rock hard sex. She rode him as hard as she could, pulling him almost out of her body before slamming down with each stroke. As she felt her climax building, she wanted to feel the strong climax again, so she bent down and sank her teeth into her lover's neck and drew his blood into her mouth. Her pace began to slow, but Horatio grabbed her by the waist and began to thrust upward with his super-human strength and speed, pushing them over the edge a second time. Calleigh release her grip on his neck, licking the wound quickly before screaming in ecstasy.

The next evening Horatio awoke just as the sun was setting. He woke Calleigh gently from her bloodlust-induced sleep. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

She shook her head and turned over, mumbling through her tangled blonde hair. "I just got to sleep, it's too early. How do you even know the sun is down?" She put her arm over her head and buried her face in her pillow.

"Calleigh, your internal clock will adjust like mine has. Trust me, the sun is down and it's time to wake up."

"Slave driver."

A smile crept over his face and he pulled her covers from her, rolling over onto her back. "I'll show you just what a slave driver I can be." He covered her body with his and began to apply gentle kisses all over her neck and chest. As he began to suckle her breast, he gently pushed her legs open and slid into the warm, welcoming depths of her body. He pinned her hands above her head as he started to thrust deeply into her, skimming his razor sharp teeth across her breasts and licking the small droplets of blood as they began to form.

"Horatio…" She tried to pull her hands from his grasp, but he was stronger and would not grant her freedom. She smiled and released her fangs, sinking them gently into his upper arm and sucking softly, moaning in pleasure as he continued to control their lovemaking.

"Calleigh, let go, Sweetheart, you've hit a vein."

"Mmmm, I know." She continued to suck on his arm, savoring the sweet taste of his blood.

He pulled his arm roughly from her mouth. "Close the wound, Calleigh, we have to work tonight and I need my blood. Her eyes changed from the soft golden glow to a bright red, and he knew that to release her right now would be a mistake. "Calleigh, Sweetheart, calm down and close the wound." He continued to stroke gently in and out of her, hoping she would find release before she lost control. He knew he was looking at one hungry vampire. She looked into his eyes as she gently licked his arm until the wound was healed. He retracted his fangs, continued to suckle her breasts, and increased the speed and depth of his thrusts until he saw her eyes return to gold and her breathing become more ragged. "That's it, Calleigh, let it go, relax and let it happen." He moved one had from her arm and slipped it in between them and began stroking her hardened nub to quicken her release. That was all she needed.

"Oh, God, Horatio!" She turned her neck to the side, hoping for him to bite her again, but it never happened. She slipped her arms around his neck and held him close when they had finished. "What happened? Why did I react that way?"

"You're hungry, that's all."

"But last night…"

"Last night you had just fed on a human for the first time, and then we fed on each other as we made love. Basically, if you look at it in human terms, you're a bit hung over."

"Oh, that's just great."

"It will pass, Calleigh. Right now, you need to feed so we can get to work. We left early last night and you still have a lot of work to do to get that lab of yours back in order."

When they arrived at the lab later that evening, they found Eric still sleeping in the lounge, right where they had left him. "I guess I hit him a little harder than I thought."

Horatio shook his head and put his finger to his lips. "Eric!"

Eric jumped and fell off the sofa. "What the hell?"

"Is it a habit of yours to sleep in the lounge while on duty?"

He stood up and faced the couple. "I don't even remember coming in here? How long have I been asleep?"

"You said you needed some coffee and were heading here when we left this morning. Apparently, you've been here all day. If I were you I'd get up, splash some water on my face and get back to work, I still want those files you were supposed to have on my desk before you left."

"Well, technically I never left so…"

"Do NOT test me, Mr. Delko. If anything like this happens again you will be suspended without pay, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He kicked the sofa before storming off to his lab.

After she made she he was out of earshot, Calleigh giggled. "Horatio, that was so mean. We were the ones who put him in here."

"Maybe he'll think twice about going into ballistics and putting his hands on my wife!"

"Horatio, no one knows that I'm your wife, but don't worry, I won't let him close enough to me to touch me again. You've got to teach me how to knock them out like you do so I can deal with him without you having to run across the lab every time there's a problem."

"I'll teach you, Love, just not yet."

"I know, I have to learn control first. I learned that lesson this morning the hard way."

"You'll be fine. Now, get to work, and call me if you need me."

She looked around before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him possessively. "I love you, too, Sweetheart. Be careful today."

She sighed and kissed him again. "I will, Handsome."

He watched her as she made her way through the lab and to her lab. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." He muttered to himself.


End file.
